


Champagne Kisses

by Cherry Kiki (cherry_kiki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, Eros Christophe Giacometti, Eros Couple, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Inocet Eros, M/M, Mature Eros, Smut, Top Christophe Giacometti
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_kiki/pseuds/Cherry%20Kiki
Summary: Después de lo que a su parecer es una gran derrota en el GPF de Sochi para Yuuri Katsuki, se emborracha en el banquete haciendo cosas que no haría estando sobrio. Siendo ayudado por Christophe Giacometti a llegar a su habitación donde la tensión entre ambos termina con una noche llena de pasión y lujuria sin compromisos. Lemmon & ChrisxYuuri - ErosCouple





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias es sobre mi OTP Crack Chris x Yuri (amo el Viktuuri pero son mi ship culposo), lemmon ente los dos Eros y no me culpen por hemorragias nasales
> 
> Disfruten la lectura

Al fin había terminado el Grand Prix Final en Sochi, había tenido un rotundo fracaso a su parecer, había quedado en sexto lugar y su deseo de pisar el podio junto a su adorado Viktor Nikiforov quedaba como un sueño más de los tantos que tenía sin cumplir.

Una vez instalado en su hotel, después de analizar lo que fue su encuentro con el punk ruso y la desdicha de no sentirse un buen patinador profesional, no era suficiente. Su entrenador prácticamente le obligo a darse una ducha y arreglarse apropiadamente para poder asistir al banquete, dejándole un traje sastre junto con la corbata.

No tenía más remedio que ir, sabía que el italiano se esforzaría en llevarle, aunque fuera a rastras al menos para que pudiera disfrutar de una buena cena y bebida, resignado se alisto y ya le esperaba el mayor para dirigirse al salón donde se haría el gran evento.

Por mucho que intento alentarlo el de cabellos ondulados a que disfrutara un poco de la fiesta, se alejó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad para probar unos cuantos canapés que ofrecían los meseros, para terminar cerca de una mesa con una copa de champagne a la que inevitablemente le siguieron otras quince, no podía evitar que el sabor de la bebida le era bastante agradable a su paladar y las burbujas le hacían sentir más ligero. Ya con el alcohol circulando en sus venas, logro desinhibirse un poco, más bien bastante como para retar al campeón Junior a un duelo de baile, para más tarde llevar a la pista al pentacampeón y bailar varias piezas con él.

Al notar el comportamiento del nipón el joven Giacometti no dudo en invitarle a la pista para una batalla de pole dance, cosa que acepto con el calor del momento, para dejarse la corbata en la cabeza, botando en algún lado sus pantalones y sus zapatos, acompañándole el suizo para quedar únicamente con su slip negro.

Nadie tenía idea de donde había salido el tubo, pero la mayoría de las personas estaban expectantes a lo que iba a suceder, algunos murmuraban sobre lo inmoral que era y algunos otros esperando el show, algunas damas no dudaron en ponerse en primera fila listas con el móvil para tomar unas buenas fotos o incluso un video.

El show que montaron ambos patinadores era increíblemente sensual, no solo captando las miradas de las féminas que alababan el bien trabajado cuerpo del suizo, sino también del japonés que a pesar de no tener músculos marcados era bastante sexy a su manera, entre las chicas que estaban observando el espectáculo, se encontraban la pelirroja rusa y su amiga italiana que estaba bastante entretenida viendo al de cabellos ébano, ante ello su sobreprotector hermano intento apartarla a lo cual se negó rotundamente y solo cambiaron de lugar para observar mejor.

Las poses en el tubo dejaron sorprendidos a más de uno, Viktor entre ellos siendo atrapado por el encanto del asiático y sin saber cómo, una botella de champagne hizo aparición también para complementar y darle el toque final del espectáculo. No tardaron en legar algunos aplausos y miradas llenas de incomodidad de algunos, cosa que al par de bailarines no les importo.

En cuanto terminaron Yuuri apenas se colocó su camisa y corrió al albino para decirle que estaría ayudando en las aguas termales y que podía ir cuando quisiese, además de pedirle que fuera su coach mientras balanceaba sus caderas, dejando al mayor más fascinado de lo que ya estaba por él.

Celestino no pudo evitar tomar un poco más y al no ser tan resistente con el alcohol, termino siendo llevado a su habitación con ayuda de Josef el entrenador del suizo, dejándole claro al rubio que le encargaba al joven japonés.

Chris fue en busca de sus ropas para vestirse apropiadamente, ya la fiesta estaba por terminar y su nueva misión era encontrar a su amigo, que de un momento a otro había desaparecido, pues la última vez que le vio seguía con Viktor que fue llevado a rastras por su viejo entrenador y el rubio.

“¡Yuuri!” llamándole varias veces por su nombre “¿A dónde te has ido?” murmuro para sí y cada vez la gente era menos y pudo divisar en alguna mesa su pantalón, saco y zapatos

Buscando un poco más, logro verle debajo de una mesa abrazado a una botella de champagne y estaba semi dormido, era una visión adorable del azabache y fue en ese momento en el que se percató de cuanto le gustaba, sin duda una noche con el sería maravilloso, pero algo a largo plazo no sonaba tan mal. Solo esperaba que el ruso de ojos celestes no se le adelantara y acaparara solo para el al nipón.

“Yuuri es hora de irnos” moviéndolo un poco

“Uhh… Chris” sonriendo por el exceso de alcohol

“Anda te ayudo a levantarte” ofreciendo su mano la cual fue aceptada, pero sin soltar la botella

“Gracias…” apenas y podía estar de pie por si solo

“Ahora ponte los pantalones” ayudándolo un poco para que pudiera sostenerse mientras el más alto le sacaba la corbata de la cabeza y la guardaba en el saco “¿Recuerdas en qué habitación estás?” negando el muchacho

“En mi saco… la tarjeta” buscando el europeo la tarjeta de la habitación

“Ok, en marcha” saliendo del gran salón donde ya solo quedaba el personal de limpieza

Tomando al más joven por la cintura para que este pudiera encontrar un punto de apoyo para caminar, se dirigieron al ascensor para llegar al piso donde se encontraba la habitación del de ojos chocolate.

“¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así Yuuri?” pregunto mientras esperaban a que llegara el elevador

“En Detroit… sabes… necesitaba algún ingreso extra de dinero” pensando en contarle la historia

“Ohhh” nunca lo hubiera pensado “me hubiera gustado verte” haciendo sonrojar al otro para entrar al ascensor

“Chris…” teniendo la atención del rubio “Crees qué le guste a Viktor”

“Claro, como no lo harías” apretando el botón del piso número siete “eres hermoso” tomando su rostro

“De verdad” asintiendo el mayor

“Si, incluso me has cautivado” acercando su rostro al del azabache “me gustas Yuuri”

Tenía que aprovechar el momento, no quería tener el papel de aprovechado más cuando era evidente que el pupilo de Cialdini estaba ebrio y él estaba un poco bebido, pero era una oportunidad que no sabía si se repetiría la próxima vez que se vieran. Con cuidado fue acercando sus labios a los del más joven haciendo que sintieran sus respiraciones y que el de mirada marrón ansiara el contacto, para al final besarle primero suavemente teniendo un ritmo lento en sus labios para volverse apasionado y en un suspiro del más joven colar su lengua y sentir el sabor del champagne que aún tenía y finalmente separarse con ambos rostros un poco acalorados.

“C-Chris…” dijo con voz queda

“¿Compartes habitación con tu coach” negando el menor “perfecto” para volver a besarle y poderle tomar de la cadera para cercarle más a el

El ósculo se iba intensificando a cada segundo, sedientos de los labios ajenos teniendo la necesidad de seguir el contacto y en un suspiro del más joven el de ojos verdes no dudo en delinear con su lengua la boca ajena y que su húmedo musculo entrara de nueva cuenta para juguetear con la ajena y ser partícipe de una batalla que él tenía ganada y para finalizar un pequeño beso y juntaron sus frentes.

“Yuuri, definitivamente eres hermoso” mirando como tenía la boca semiabierta por el anterior beso

Una vez que llegaron al piso seleccionado y se dirigieron al pasillo en busca de la habitación -1214- que marcaba la tarjeta no tardaron en dar con ella, una vez que se abrió la puerta el blondo pensó en despedirse y quedarse con el grato recuerdo del ascensor, hasta que el de mirada cobriza le gano la palabra.

“C-Chris, ¿te quedas un rato más?” moviendo un poco la botella que aun cargaba

“Un par de copas más no me caerán mal, ¿Qué hay de ti?”

“No puedo ponerme más ebrio” dijo con una sonrisa digna de alguien que bebió mucho más de lo que tolera

Ambos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y el mayor se aseguró de cerrar la habitación para que nadie pudiera entrar sin tocar primero la puerta. Busco un poco en el mini-bar que tenía la habitación y hallo un par de copas para vino, al menos servirían para la ocasión y al no contar con algún sofá la cama se convirtió en el lugar donde beberían.

Comenzando con una plática banal de cómo les ha tratado este último año en cuestiones un tanto más personales, ambos no estaban de humor para seguir hablando de patinaje. Entre tanta palabrería el rubio cuestiono si tenía alguna pareja, siendo negado por Yuuri quien devolvió la pregunta.

“Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que he estado con alguien” tanto de forma romántica como sexual, se había enfocado demasiado en el patinaje

“No lo creo” riendo por ello “eres demasiado sexy, seguro eres todo un playboy” bebiendo de golpe lo que restaba de su copa

“Nada de eso Yuuri” a veces podría tener esa actitud, pero no se acostaba con cualquiera, era más selecto “soy muy exigente”

“¿Cuál es tu tipo?” pregunto con un ligero aire de inocencia

“Me gustan lindos, como tú” tomándole de la barbilla “Y me encantaría besarte de nuevo” reposando su mano en la mejilla del asiático y haciendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un hermoso tono rojizo, tal vez por la petición o el alcohol; honestamente no le importaba.

“Hazlo” dando su aprobación no era como si tuviera a alguien

Tomo posesión de los labios ajenos y se dejaron llevar por esa dulce comunicación boca a boca, con la mano del mayor apoyada en su mejilla y el tratando de sostenerse de las sábanas y comenzó un juego de pasión con sus labios, el suizo besaba con pasión y delicadeza, no era agresivo ni soso, tenía la dosis perfecta para transmitir todo su eros en un beso.

Tomando un poco de aire al haber prolongado tanto ese contacto entre sus bocas, se deleitó con la mirada deseosa del nipón y eso solo provoco que cierta parte de su anatomía entre sus piernas comenzara a despertar.

“Eres precioso, _mon cher_ ” tomando con ambas manos su rostro dejando que una reposara en su nuca y la otra en su mejilla y volverlo a besar, despacio deleitándose del dulce sabor de la boca ajena

“C-Chris…” suspiro entre el beso e intentando a alejarlo “Es incómodo” refiriéndose a la posición

“¿Cómo te gustaría, _chéri_?” le susurro en su oído para lamerlo un poco

El moreno se descalzo y se quitó las calcetas de paso, con una pequeña señal le dio a entender al mayor que se sentara bien en la cama, una vez logrado el cometido se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y dejo sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

El de mirada esmeralda estaba más que extasiado, conociendo una nueva faceta del más joven y sintiéndose privilegiado por ello. En un arrebato de pasión el de cabello ébano le beso con impaciencia y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del blondo, dejándolo algo sorprendido, pero no tardo en corresponder con la misma intensidad y sus manos se dedicaron a pasear sobre la espalda del más bajo.

Los besos llegaban como lluvia, una dulce lluvia, a veces en los labios y otras se dejaban por todo el rostro del contrario, disfrutando como toque, deseando más y más. Las manos traviesas del de mirada esmeralda con tardaron en bajar más allá de su espalda para encontrarse con un firme, pero suave trasero, primero lo apretó un poco tanteando el delicioso terreno para después darle caricias y masajes robándole más de un par de suspiros al que se estaba convirtiendo en su amante por esa noche.

“¡Chris!” dejo salir más como un ligero gemido

“ _Mon Dieu!_ Yuuri” comenzando a mordisquearle un poco el oído izquierdo, recibiendo otro lindo gemido y era demasiado para el

“N-no… hables… francés…” le pidió con la respiración entrecortada

“Te disgusta, _mon cher_ ” torturando ahora el oído derecho y mordiendo un poco el lóbulo

“Me gusta… mucho” en realidad le ponía que le dijera cosas en su idioma natal, sonaba romántico y sucio al mismo tiempo para su gusto

“ _Je dévore ce soir Yuuri_ ” [te devoraré esta noche] quitándole la camisa que comenzaba a estorbar

Una vez que aquella prenda se retiró de su vista, aprecio la nívea piel del asiático, era hermosa y cremosa, tan suave como de porcelana fina si tuviera que describirlo a alguien, sus pezones tenían un hermoso tono rosáceo y le estaban tentando a probarlos, no resistió más y llevo a su boca uno de ellos, delineando la aureola con s lengua para juguetear con el pezón y después chupar, era toda una delicia. Repitió el mismo proceso con el otro botón y para que el que acababa de mimar no se sintiera solo, comenzó a frotarlo entre sus dedos; logrando que ambos estuvieran erectos.

“Ahhhh… Chris” se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien y aunque no tenía experiencia no quería quedarse atrás

Katsuki con las manos temblorosas por todo el placer también intento despojar de la camisa al mayor, sus manos torpes apenas podían desabotonar hasta el segundo intento, logrando al fin su cometido y con algo de ayuda le quito la molesta prenda.

“Ansioso, _mon cher_ ” al notar que por instinto las caderas se mecían sobre el hacia delante y atrás delatando su naciente erección

“Se… s-siente… bien…” dijo entre suspiros para besar al blondo

Correspondiendo el beso con mayor fogosidad y mientras disfrutaban del beso y algunos mordiscos en los labios, le desabrocho el pantalón negro para finalmente toca su trasero por encima de la tela del bóxer, como ansiaba quitar ambas prendas y tocar la piel directamente con sus manos.

“¡C-Chris!” ambas manos se hicieron paso debajo de la tela de su ropa interior, apretando suavemente y halándolo hacia delante para rozar su pene con su trasero

“Yuuri, sientes como me pones” haciendo mayor fricción aún por encima de la ropa “eres una delicia”

Sintiéndose el nipón un poco más confiado llevo una de sus manos y le desabrocho el pantalón, bajando el zipper con lentitud para liberar un poco el miembro del de ojos esmeralda, acariciando por encima de la ropa interior.

“Yuuri, ¿quieres continuar?” era un hecho que ambos estaban borrachos, de hecho, más el joven de cabellos ébano; pero necesitaba permiso para continuar

“Si…” asintiendo con su cabeza

“¿Si, estuviéramos sobrios me dirías que sí?” pregunto con curiosidad

“Creo, que sí…” lo dijo con una sonrisa que le provoco un salto en su corazón

“En ese caso” con un movimiento rápido lo tumbo en la cama “primero quitaremos este molesto pantalón” quitando de un solo tirón con la ayuda de Yuuri que subió sus caderas y piernas para facilitarle la tarea

Pudo apreciar que la erección de Yuuri comenzaba a notarse, dejando un rastro húmedo en el bóxer por el líquido pre-seminal y conociéndose el estaría en el mismo caso. Cada vez que veía al japonés le gustaba más y más; no sabía s quería algo más serio, pero en definitiva quería acaparar más al menor,

“¿Tu… ropa”? sacando de sus pensamientos al blondo

“Tienes razón me lo quitaré” apreciando Katsuki el miembro que estaba atrapado en aquel slip negro y que a su parecer era grande, contando que no estaba completamente erecto “Seré suave Yuuri” entendiendo el naciente miedo del otro hombre

Se posó sobre el asiático, primero besando su rostro y sus labios, logrando relajarlo al no sentir tan contraído su cuerpo. Dejo un camino de besos de la boca, pasando al mentón donde mordisqueo un poco, luego el cuello dejando rastros húmedos y trazos de su lengua hasta que llego a la clavícula la cual mordió haciendo gemir de dolor al más bajo para después lamer y succionar un poco la adolorida piel.

“Oh, Chris…” salió de su boca

La boca del rubio hacia un reconocimiento del cuerpo que estaba bajo el, deleitándose con cada reacción y suspiro que le dejaba saber que estaba haciéndolo bien. Jugo con sus tetillas nuevamente, mamando de ellas como un bebe recién nacido y siguió bajando aún más para meter su lengua en el obligo ajeno, provocando una dulce risa,

“E-eso… da… cosquillas…” riendo suavemente

“Podemos mejorar” besando debajo del ombligo y tomar con sus dientes el resorte del bóxer y bajarlos un poco

Viendo que de la risa paso al placer, comenzó la tortura para el más joven lamio la zona que estaba por encima del bóxer y soplo un poco, haciendo erizar todos los vellos del joven nipón, dejándolo sentir su respiración sobre su miembro, para besar por encima de la tela y dejando más húmeda la tela, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

“¿Sigo?” una pregunta corta a la que le siguió un si en medio de un gemido “Veamos que hay debajo” quitando al fin la única prenda que le separaba para lograr un roce entre sus pieles

Podía ver como el sex de Yuuri estaba completamente duro y goteaba un poco de la punta, bastante apetecible y su boca no espero más y degusto el manjar que tenía frente a él, lamio de la base a la punta, dando más énfasis en el frenillo y la cabeza para después engullirlo y rodeándolo con su lengua, para llevar un ritmo de sube y baja. El joven de ojos chocolate solo se retorcía de placer tomando a Giacometti de sus cabellos para tratar de manejar todas las deliciosas sensaciones que le recorrían.

Y si creía que no era suficiente, el hombre más experimentado comenzó a masajear sus testículos sin que la boca abandonara su pene completamente, hasta que esa prisión húmeda le dejo para seguir lamiendo toda la extensión de su miembro y darles unas cuantas lamidas a aquellas bolas para seguir su recorrido hasta la punta y engullir de nuevo.

“No… más” era demasiado “me… vengo…” aviso haciendo que el más alto aumentara el ritmo y terminara por liberar su semilla en la boca ajena

“ _Délicieux_ ” relamiéndose los labios sin dejar una gota del blanquecino liquido “vayamos por el plato principal” quitándose su slip dejando libre al monstruo entre sus piernas

“Eres enorme” apenas pudo decir mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior

“¿Quieres probar?” no perdía nada con intentarlo

“Nunca lo he hecho” era vergonzoso admitir que su vida sexual era prácticamente nula

“Haz conmigo, lo mismo que yo te hice” recostándose, dándole la libertad de hacerlo

Con nerviosismo tomo el enorme falo entre sus manos, podía sentirle palpitar y con solo una de sus manos comenzó a hacer un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo apretando un poco su tacto para hacerle sentir gran placer a Christophe.

Siendo poseído por la lujuria Yuuri acerco su boca al miembro del blondo y tomando en cuenta lo que le había dicho antes beso la punta apreciando un sabor algo salada y de momento nada desagradable; paseo su lengua de la base a la punta unas cuantas veces antes de poder engullir lo más que su boca le permitía. Llevando un ritmo de sube y baja mientras le masturbaba con una de sus manos, estaba llevando al suizo al paraíso. Embriagado por el olor a sexo se dejó llevar y trato de tomar más del falo, haciendo que tocará su campanilla y como reflejo tuviera una arcada.

“Tranquilo, no te fuerces” alejando la boca del nipón

“Pero… esta rico” dijo mientras le salía un hilillo de saliva de sus labios, intentó volver a su tarea, aunque fue detenido por el mayor

“Me gustaría correrme aquí” acariciando descaradamente su trasero para tantear su pequeña hendidura

“Ahhh…” gimió por la sorpresa “Espera…” para el mayor esa fue señal para detenerse y si era el caso estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo “en el cajón” dijo escuetamente

“¿Cajón?” notando que una de las mesitas de noche tenía una pequeña gaveta, la abrió con premura y se percató de un paquete de condones y una botellita de lubricante “Yuuri, ¿esperabas seducir a alguien esta noche?” tomando de la barbilla al menor

“Claro que no” evitando mirarlo y eso provoco que frunciera el ceño con molestia

“Entonces, dime Yuuri…” mordiendo su lóbulo izquierdo para después lamerlo

“Mi-Minako-sensei me hizo traerlo” eso disgusto más al rubio, alguien más estaba detrás del japonés “Ella me dio todo esto, me dijo que podía llegar a necesitarlo” se avergonzaba solo de recordar la bochornosa platica de sexo gay en el estudio de ballet y sobre todo que debía de ser sexo seguro

“Ya veo” ahora amaba a esa mujer, le tenía que agradecer por esto en cuanto la viera

Beso de nuevo al de ojos chocolate con aires renovados de pasión y lujuria, ahora el menor estaba sobre él y al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas sus erecciones se frotaban una contra la otra. El menor simplemente dejo caer su peso y dejarse llevar por la oleada de placer que le instaba a correrse una vez más.

“Seré cuidadoso” tomando la botellita de lubricante y vertiendo un poco de aquel liquido en sus dedos

Busco con cuidado la pequeña entrada en la cual se abriría paso, tanteando un poco el nuevo terreno para finalmente dejar que el primer intruso comenzará a invadir el territorio ajeno, logrando sacar un gemido de molestia por parte del más joven.

“Ughhh…” su rictus de incomodidad era evidente

“Tranquilo, _mon cher_ ” le susurro de manera dulce y acaricio su erección que se estaba marchitando

Mientras le daba mimos a su falo y ver que le estaba ando placer su dedo se adentró completamente para entrar y salir de aquella cavidad con mayor facilidad; cuando sintió que se había adaptado al primer dedo su índice comenzó a hacerle compañía y poder adentrarse en búsqueda de su punto dulce.

“Eres muy estrecho” logrando que ambos dedos al fin estuvieran dentro

“Es mi primera vez con un chico” dijo avergonzado y con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla

La pequeña gota de agua salada no termino de recorrer aquel delicado rostro, fue atrapada por los labios del de mirada esmeralda, ahora todo tenía más sentido, su timidez y evidente falta de experiencia, con esa nueva información estaba seguro de que le haría pasar una maravillosa primera vez, la cual estaba agradecido de tomar.

“ _Mon cher_ , ya te lo dije” hizo una pausa y le dio un beso dulce en los labios “Yo me haré cargo, confía en mi” y tal cual si fuera un encantamiento Katsuki no dudo en besarle y que lo que era un tierno beso se volviera en una apasionada comunicación boca o boca.

Mientras alargaban la duración del ósculo lo más que ambos pulmones podían, Chris siguió jugando con sus dedos en el interior del asiático, y comenzó a tijeretear dilatando más la entrada para que su penen los pudiera reemplazar más tarde. El rostro de Yuuri mostraba algo de dolor, pero poco a poco fue cambiando a placer sumando algunos quedos gemidos que no tardaron en salir de sus labios con más fuerza.

“Eso es Yuuri, ábrete para mi” tomando con su mano libre uno de sus glúteos y apretarlo con algo de fuerza “parece que estás listo” y añadió finalmente un tercer dedo acompañado de más lubricante en su entrada

La intrusión fue mayor y solo un poco incomoda, se estaba acostumbrando a la intrusión de aquellas falanges dentro de su cuerpo; el mayor opto por continuar con ritmo suave penetrándolo solo con los dedos y buscando ese lugar que le haría ver estrellas hasta que lo encontró cuando el más bajo dio un pequeño respingo.

“Ahí no… Chris” se sentía extraño

“Aquí” acariciando con sus dedos ese dulce punto

“Ahhhh… ahhh…” gimió sonoramente se sentía jodidamente bien “No más, me correré”

“ _Mon cher_ , eres tú quien mueve las caderas” disfrutando como el de mirada cobriza buscaba darle otra vez a su próstata y sin un aviso previo dejo salir su semilla en el vientre del blondo

“Lo siento” no pensaba en llegar al orgasmo

“Me gusta verte ahogado en el éxtasis” su cara era un poema erótico el cual no se cansaría nunca de leer “Pero no soporto más” sentando abruptamente en su ya dolorosa erección

Giacometti ayudaba al más joven a mecer sus caderas sobre su miembro que ya estaba bastante húmedo, era un roce que lo hacía perder la cordura y le provocaba del deseo de tener ese trozo de carne muy dentro de él logrando una nueva erección.

“¿Los usaremos?” pregunto el de cabello ébano

“Sólo si tú quieres” mirando la cajita de condones “te repito, no he estado con alguien en mucho tiempo y estoy limpio”

“Entra primero sin nada y después lo usamos” quería sentir primero el roce sin ninguna barrera, pero no quería quedar sucio por dentro, al menos no por ahora

“Iré despacio” aviso mientras la punta de su miembro frotaba el rosado orificio “Si duele puedes morderme” reposando el nipón su cabeza en el hombro ajeno

Sin premura la cabeza de su falo entro en aquella cavidad causándole un poco de dolor a Yuuri que soporto muy bien la primera intrusión, poco a poco fue entrando en el hasta que la mitad se encontró aprisionado entre aquellas paredes. Se quedó así dejando que se acostumbrará a tenerle dentro y cuando salió casi completamente y entrar de golpe toda su extensión.

El dolor le invadió de tal manera que mordió el hombro de Christophe dejando una marca rojiza por la fuerza de sus dientes y esto en lugar de incomodarlo le excito aún más creciendo en el interior de Katsuki un poco más. No supieron si fueron segundos o unos largos minutos los que permanecieron en completa quietud hasta que un leve movimiento de las caderas del más joven le dieron a entender que estaba listo para la verdadera acción.

“Yuuri en esta posición tú marcas el ritmo” dejando sus manos en ese exquisito trasero que lo volvía loco

Comenzó a moverse primero hacia delante y atrás para después subir y bajar sobre el eje de Chris con una lentitud que era una dulce tortura para el mayor, poco a poco aumento la velocidad de sus caderas logrando pegarle a su próstata cada vez que bajaba y hacia un sonido obsceno con el choque de sus pieles.

“Ohhh… Chris…” soltando algunas palabras en japonés

“Yuuri aprietas tan rico” dejando salir un ronco gemido y jugando ahora con sus duros pezones haciéndolo gemir más “Pero también estoy por correrme” para que sus cuerpos dejaran de estar conectados

Con prisa tomo un condón y lo saco de su envoltura para colocarlo en su pene y pasar una mano sobre el embadurnándolo con más lubricante, pues su amante le esperaba recostado y con las piernas abiertas listo para recibirle de nuevo y embriagarse juntos de placer. Sin previo aviso le penetro haciendo que el menor se sorprendiera por la ruda invasión, pero disfrutando de como rosaba contra su punto dulce cada vez que entraba y salía de sus entrañas; el rubio le lleno de besos por el cuello y el torso dejando cardenales en cualquier lugar donde posaba su boca.

Las estocadas cada vez eran más rápidas y certeras en su próstata, las respiraciones agitadas de ambos y gemidos era lo único que resonaba en ese cuarto de hotel donde solo importaba el placer mutuo que estaban recibiendo, rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del suizo y sus manos se apropiaron de la espalda enterrando sus uñas por la gran muestra de erotismo entre ambos.

“Ch-Chris” aviso que pronto llegaría a su cenit

“Juntos, mon cher” dando una última y profunda estocada donde él se corrió dejando su semen en aquella barrera de látex y el japonés entre ambos vientres “ _Vous avez été magnifique_ ” [Estuviste magnifico] saliendo de Yuuri para quitarse el condón y hacerle un nudo para arrojarlo al cesto de basura

“Estoy cansado” dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que gritaba que fue bien follado

“No solo tienes buen aguante en la pista” besándole la frente y acurrucarlo en su pecho “Si te apetece mañana vayamos por otra ronda” acariciando los cabellos ónix

“Si…” cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo para un merecido descanso

“ _Dors bien, mon chéri_ ” [Dulces sueños, cariño] para caer rendido al sueño

Abrazados los dos la oscuridad les brindo cobijo tras su muestra de pasión dejando que los dos jóvenes descansaran con una sonrisa en el rostro muestra de que un poco de desvelo había valido la pena, la noche transcurrió con dos nuevos amantes que por curiosidad por probar los besos con sabor a champagne se habían descubierto como dos seres en busca de cariño y placer, tal vez por una sola noche, pero una que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.

La mañana llego, dejando que los rayos del sol se colaran por la enorme cortina haciendo que el más joven comenzara a sentir la presencia del sol apretando sus ojos y acurrucándose inconscientemente al cuerpo ajeno, que de igual manera comenzaba a despertarse.

“ _Bonjour_ Yuuri” saludo sin quitar su brazo de la cintura del otro

“ _G-Good… mor-morning_ Chris” ahora que había hecho, le dolían las caderas y sabía de antemano que estaba desnudo y evitaba mirarle

“No me digas que no recuerdas lo de anoche” dijo con un mohín “te ayudare a recordar” tomando posesión de sus labios y el asiático se dejó llevar

Y como su fuera la clave para quitar un hechizo las imágenes desde que se besaron en el elevador hasta como llegaron a su cuarto y recordaba que sus chupetones eran la evidencia de lo que pasó la noche anterior, sucumbió una vez más al deseo.

“Tus labios no saben más a champagne” dijo mientras sus manos traviesas buscaban la entrada al paraíso “pero igual me embriagan”

“Chris” sonrojándole a gran manera sin saber si fue por el comentario o por el par de falanges que se adentraban a su interior

No hace falta decir que repitieron la sesión de pasión y lujuria con la misma intensidad que anoche, cambiando a nuevas posiciones y gastando todos los condones que quedaban en la caja, así como dejar vacía la botella de lubricante para que quedaran completamente satisfechos hasta la próxima vez que pudieran verse, pues era claro que el patinaje era su prioridad en esos momentos.

Una ducha rápida tomando turno para usar el baño y vestirse, en este caso el suizo lo mejor que pudo con la ropa con la que contaba y Yuuri con un conjunto deportivo limpio, estaban listos para despedirse. No hubo ni una sola palabra de amor, pues el sentimiento que tenían el uno por el otro solo era cariño como amigos, aunque habían cruzado ya esa barrera. Un abrazo y un tierno beso fue suficiente para que ambos estuvieran tranquilos y lo que sucediera entre ellos a futuro sería bien aceptado.

“ _À bientôt Yuuri~_ ” [nos vemos pronto] dando una última caricia a esos glúteos suaves y firmes para salir de aquella habitación

“¡Chris!” le regaño disfrutando de ese toque y dándose un hasta luego por ahora

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

 

Estaba esperando su vuelo a Japón pues no había tenido éxito en las ultimas competencias y el retiro de las pistas de patinaje sonaba como su mejor opción hasta que sonó su móvil avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

.

Chris

15:07

Espero probar esos besos de champagne pronto 

.

No pudo evitar sonreír y añorar ese futuro encuentro, sabía bien que era la forma en que el europeo intentaba decirle que no se retirara y en ese instante no estaba seguro de su futuro. Y como nada sale como lo planeas ninguno vio venir que otro sería el dueño de esos dulce besos de champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaossu, espero no estar tan oxidada con esto de los lemmon, ya tenía mucho sin escribir alguno y espero que haya sido de su agrado y que todo estuviera perfecto y coherente. 
> 
> Me decidí por el pairing de Chris x Yuuri porque me encantan y estoy segura de que algo paso después de ese baile en tubo XD y no hay nada de ellos, merecen mucho amor e Eros Maduro y el Eros inocente. Son mi OTP Crack y como siempre me ha gustado escribir sobre las crack-pairings, me dije que era una buena idea y voila.
> 
> Estoy planteando hacer un long-fic con ellos y en cuanto lo tenga más avanzado lo subiré, además de que quiero avanzar más con mis fics de KHR antes de hacerlo.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Ciao Ciao


End file.
